1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to archery bow sights. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bow sight with selectively illuminating fiber optic pins, a digital range display and optional range finder interoperability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Archery and bow hunting requires precision aiming devices in order to determine a target distance and to properly adjust the arrow trajectory for the given distance. Compensation of the arrow trajectory takes into account the arrow forward velocity and the force of gravity pulling it down over that distance. Inaccurate sighting and off-target releases can cause several problems, including loss of arrows or wounding a target animal rather than disabling or killing it with a properly aimed release.
Devices currently in the art and available for sale include those with a sighting window and lighted fiber optic pins for displaying a projected arrow strike location at a predetermined distance. Generally, a plurality of fiber optic pins is illuminated simultaneously with different color tips to indicate different ranges. The target is determined by a range finder or by estimation, and the inclination of the bow is adjusted to place the corresponding range pin on the target within the sighting window. The notch of the arrow is pulled towards the user, while the bow is tilted to an angle that places the corresponding marker on the target prior to arrow release. The sight pins are pre-calibrated to account for elevation drop over a distance, given the arrow velocity and range.
Several problems arise utilizing current fiber optic sighting devices and their methods of use. First, illuminating several fiber optic pins simultaneously can cause confusion for a user when selecting the correct pin for the given range. The different pins are calibrated for a given distance, distances that the user must memorize while aiming. This can lead to confusion and mistakes when choosing a pin for a given distance, especially in situations of high pressure where a target animal is in sight or moving. If the incorrect pin is placed on the target, the arrow will likely miss the target, falling short or overshooting the target.
The pins also lack an indicator that notifies the user of a corresponding distance for a chosen pin. Without a reference, the user must rely on his or her memory and determine which pin corresponds to a preset distance. This method introduces inherent user error, which is avoided in the present invention. Also common when illuminating several pins simultaneously is the halo or starburst effect that may occur when the user looks at several light sources, particularly in low light situations. The combined lights may cause visual effects that can alter the vision of a user, disrupting his or her ability to focus on the target and choose a particular pin. This effect is of particular concern when several pins are clustered close together, which is common for high power, compound bow sights. These bows are capable of propelling an arrow with a flatter trajectory, which reduces the elevation drop over a given distance and reduces the gap between sighting pins.
Finally, the method of estimating a target distance and choosing the correct pin can easily lead to errors and missed targets. Considerable error is introduced when a user is asked to visually determine a given target's distance. The pins in the sighting window correspond to different preset distances; if the incorrect distance is estimated, the arrow will undershoot or overshoot the target, especially for novice and beginner bow hunters and marksman. The ability to integrate a laser range finder device is ideal for this situation, particularly one that can be integrated into the bow sight for designating a target, displaying to the user its distance and automatically selecting a given pin for aiming purposes.
The present invention is a new fiber optic bow sight that takes into account the drawbacks of the prior art and advances the field of archery sighting. The present invention provides a remedy for the aforementioned problems associated with archery sighting systems by providing a device that illuminates a particular pin or set of pins based on pre-calibrated distances, provides a user with a digital range display for reference, and finally has built-in microprocessor to accept input from the user, and allow integration of a third party range finder device. The microprocessor logic accepts signals from a range finder and illuminates a pin for a given distance, eliminating any error or dependence on user memory or judgment.
Several devices have been patented and described in the prior art that also attempt to remedy the current drawbacks of fiber optic bow sights. These devices, however, fall short of providing an easy-to-use system that eliminates a majority of error in the sighting process. They describe sights with unobstructed views, integration of a range finder and illumination of pins within a sighting window, but fail to combine several elements that eliminate error associated with determining distance and modifying the sight to accommodate for a distance, while providing the user with a digital display and finger button input for controlling the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,068 to Thames describes one such device, in which an array of closely clustered fiber optic pins is provided with variable intensity and varying colors. This device proposes to allow a user to differentiate between the pins, as well as reduce any halo effect of several lights converging within a close proximity to each other. A finger control allows the user to change the light intensity and control the sight while the bow is in use. This patent describes an optical sight that utilizes several simultaneously lit optical pins, which does not completely eliminate all sighting problems for an archer, and still introduces a level of confusion when referencing a specific color to correspond with a target distance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,245 to Stanley describes a switch attachment device for a bow sighting device. While this device expands on the versatility and usability of a bow sight, it does not describe a bow sighting system as a whole.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,854 to Afshari describes a fiber optic bow sighting device that does not utilize an electronic means for lighting a fiber optic pin. The device provides a self illuminating pin that has improved visualization in low ambient light conditions. While this device eliminates any dependence on electronic means to provide illumination to a fiber optic pin, it does not address all problems associated with current fiber optic pin sighting devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,072 to Eldridge describes an automatically adjusting sight device based on a range finding means, including a circuit that controls the input from the range finder and logic to adjust the sighting pins. The device describes a program and circuit logic that controls movement of the sighting pins without input from the user for properly aiming a bow at a given target. The device describes the control mechanism and a program to enable its use, rather than a sighting device as a whole.
Other devices that describe selectively illuminating sight pins include U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,483 to Perkins, U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,604 to Khoshnood, and finally U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,887 to Mason. The Perkins patent describes a sighting device that provides unobstructed view of the target through a sight, and illuminates a single pin based on a microprocessor and range finder. The Khoshnood and Mason patents similarly describe a single illuminating sight pin; however these devices differ in structure and intent from the present invention.
The current invention relates to an improved fiber optic bow sight in which user error is eliminated with regard to determining a target range, selecting an appropriate sighting pin and ensuring that pin corresponds with the correct distance. It substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing fiber optic sight devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.